This specification relates to resolving duplicate images, for example, by consolidating information relating to a set of duplicate images. Duplicate images sometimes result from or otherwise arise in image organizing and/or processing applications. For example, a low resolution and/or size preview file can be generated along with an original, high resolution image file. In addition, duplicates can be generated when importing image files from a camera if some of currently imported images have been previously imported. In addition to duplicating images, applications sometimes generate and maintain duplicate sets of associated metadata. Under some circumstances, duplicate images and their respective sets of associated metadata are stored in an image library, or separately in different image libraries.